djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Landrums
The Landrums is a 1999 American traditionally animated teen comedy stick figure film produced by DJW Animation Studios and Rubix Entertainment and released by Paramount Pictures. It was the first feature-length stick figure film by DJW Animation Studios. The film was written, directed and animated by Damen Walker and co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby. It featured music by Mark Mothersbaugh, and was produced by Colin Conklin. It mostly resembles the 1983 live-action drama film The Outsiders. The Landrums follows a group of a teenage boys named Peter Landrum (Seth MacFarlane), Eric Landrum (Wally Wingert) and Buddy Landrum (Sean Hayes), who meet each other at the Burger Busters restaurant. They later meet Joey Richman (Thomas Haden Church) and Quenton Zelinsky (Denis Leary), who challenge the boys to beat them in several competitions. Whoever wins the most of them will earn $350, and the Landrums realize that they could use their prize money to support Eric and Buddy's run-down house. The top-grossing film on its opening weekend, The Landrums went to earn over $503 million worldwide. Due to the film's success, a spin-off television series The Landrums' Show aired on Dot Comedy in September 2005 until July 2006 when Damen Walker had to focus on his other series Derreck's World (which also aired on Dot Comedy). This was the only full-length feature to be produced by the studio under its name DJW Animation Studios before it changed its name to DJW Studios. Plot Eric and Buddy Landrum are two teenage brothers living in a quiet neighborhood in Allentown, Pennsylvania. When they go out to lunch at the Burger Busters fast food restaurant, they meet Peter Landrum, who lives across the street from their house and is not from their family. When they are about to enter the door to the boys restroom, they find a couple of their rivals Joey Richman and Quenton Zelinksy blocking it. Joey tells the boys "The only way to enter this restroom is by defeating us... in a rumble!". Since Buddy is a terrible contractor and can't measure their heights, Peter tells them to forget about their heights and care more of their strength, and then offers to give them training for the rumble. More coming soon! Voice cast This is the voice cast for the film. *Seth MacFarlane as Peter Landrum *Wally Wingert as Eric Landrum *Sean Hayes as Buddy Landrum *Thomas Haden Church as Joey Richman *Denis Leary as Quenton Zelinsky More coming soon! Marketing Trailers *A teaser trailer for The Landrums was released theatrically on November 20, 1998, and was attached to films such as The Rugrats Movie and Babe: Pig in the City. *A theatrical trailer was released on May 30, 1999. *The second trailer was released on August 7, 1999. *There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released on August 20, 1999, the second one was released on September 16, 1999, and the third one was released on November 12, 1999. Taglines *Stickmen are never the same. (Teaser poster) *Three big boys, three big heads, one big idea. *A stick figure comedy. Soundtrack ''The Landrums: Music from the Motion Picture'' The Landrums: Music from the Motion Picture is the soundtrack to the 1999 DJW Animation Studios film The Landrums. It was released on the Rubix Records label on November 14, 1999, and included a few songs performed by various artists. The score (tracks 7-19) was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. Track listing #Last Stop: This Town - Eels #I Love Rock n' Roll - Joan Jett #American Society - L7 #The Boys Are Back in Town - Thin Lizzy #Allentown - Billy Joel #Pharmacokinetik - Binärpilot #We Have a Deal #The First Rumble #So Much More #One Final Day of Slacking #Camping Out #Teenage Invaders #Off to Save the Bad Boys #First Time Trophy #Caved In / Let's Get Out #Keep Going... #What Really Happened #Neighborhood Chase #The Reward of Fortune Gallery Thelandrumssoundtrackcover frontandback.png|Front and back cover Thelandrumsostcddisc.png|CD disc ''The Landrums: Rock On, Allentown! 'The Landrums: Rock On, Allentown!' is a compilation album consisting of alternative rock songs not featured in, but inspired by, ''The Landrums. It was released on December 10, 2000. #Fly Away - Lenny Kravitz #Invisible Man - The Breeders #Like I Care - Helmet #Warzone 109 - Urban Dance Squad #Can't Stop - Red Hot Chili Peppers #Tight Like That - Clutch #Move Over - Janis Joplin #Night Prowler - AC/DC #Riding with a Movie Star - L7 #This Plan - Unsane #Dog - Human Waste Project #No Mercy - Yngwie Malmsteem #Small Wonders - Dog's Eye View Home media The Landrums was released on VHS on May 5, 2000, and on DVD on September 11, 2000. On December 9, 2003, the film was re-released as a "2-Disc Special Edition". On August 25, 2009, the film was re-released again to a 10th anniversary edition Blu-ray/DVD combo. Transcripts Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcripts To see the trailer transcripts for the film, go here. Trivia *This was the only feature-length DJW film in the 1990's decade. *Peter Landrum's voice is similar to Stewie Griffin from the Fox animated television series Family Guy, as both of these characters are English-accented. Also, they are both voiced by Seth MacFarlane, who took numerous roles in said show. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures